theloudhousefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Homero el granjero
Sobre mi= "Saludos forastero" aquí puede conocer un tanto de este granjero que no tiene mucho que aportar ni decir en esta wiki ademas de conocer la serie y sentir admiración filosófica a esa fabricante de camas, actualmente ademas de azúcar y magia realizo pocas ediciones, no es mucho pero tampoco poco. Sobre mi No hay mucho que decir solamente pese a que vengo de la wiki de la familia amarilla (Ya comprada por el conglomerado de medios de The Walt Disney Company) y ocasionalmente vendo azúcar con interruptores, he visto a esta nueva serie que conozco un tanto mucho mas preparada que los mismos Simpson y mas entretenida siendo esta la que levanta cabeza en Nick en años e incluso me atrevo a decir que esta serie le daría un buen golpe a ellos y los episodios aunque ya los suficientes para detallar algo al respecto los veo mucho mas novedosos y frescos que los desgastados "Simpson" que pasan explicando los chistes y referencias a la audiencia en lugar del uso de los recursos visuales en los guiones de las viejas temporadas (como extraño esos días). Bien entre las 5 mayores es una pregunta difícil de elegir en una encuesta. he visto casi todos los episodios pero no para detallar demasiado, pero puedo decir que desde su estreno ha puesto de nuevo al canal en el mapa a diferencia de sus desgastados veteranos amarillos de la Cadena Fox que en algún momento les llegara el final aunque no por mucho viendo las intenciones de la empresa hacia la serie. En ocasiones edito en algo llamado GuP del que apenas existe vida y editaba en algo que se llamaba "Inciclopedia" del que ahora existe de manera independiente (F) y del que fui de mod de chat por algún tiempo hasta que me lo quitaron, si, lo admito que odiaba ese puesto, pero bueno esa es mi valiente historia. Como llegue aquí Todo comenzó en 1969 cuando The Beatles grabaron el disco Abbey Road en eso 4 universidades en California crearon un sistema de redes... Eh no es eso???, bueno todo comenzó un primero de enero después de la maratón de la casa de Leni Linc. Entre los anuncios de GuP wiki estaba el de esta serie que por curiosidad entre y deje un mensaje, luego por variar entre al chat y bueno como no hay mucho que aportar aquí por ahora solo proporciono información si es necesario. Como conocí esta serie [[Archivo:Leni_Collage.jpg|thumb|250px|'"Leni Loud en todo su esplendor"']] Entre octubre de 2016 (un 5 de octubre para ser exacto) estaba la pantalla encendida y de pura casualidad sintonizaba el canal Nick de donde apareció un comercial anunciando un nuevo Loudbomb (llamado así cuando se estrenan nuevos episodios), de ahí conocí la existencia de la serie, pero antes de eso por agosto de ese mismo año había visto una imagen de esas que por obvias razones no puedo decir ("La magia de internet"), por ese entonces no sabia que era del programa hasta en octubre vi ese comercial, después de retrasos e impedimentos por fin en la maratón de año nuevo pude conocer al fin el programa fue cuando me dí una idea mas detallada de la serie y bueno la lucha diaria de ese muchacho con 10 hermanas (Hasta ese día no supe que esas chicas son sus hermanas y el siendo el único chico vaya...), las mascotas, el dueño legal el canario claro y sus padres, lo mas increíble es que hay solo un baño ("Ay Caramba"). Que demonios olvide mencionar que el primer episodio de la serie que vi durante la maratón de año nuevo fue Un Estadio Muy Loud un buen inicio en observar y a conocer de cerca a Lynn Jr para continuar con Trato Injusto en la que al principio detestaba a la "Lis" pero la simpática y exótica "Astachuza" junto con la obsesión de Linc con su final fue suficiente para querer ver TLH ahh y la respuesta de Leni en que verán al abuelo (Lenihappy). Origen del nombre "Homero el granjero" La otra parte de la Historia Después del "Feriado Simpson" celebrado el 23 de agosto de 2015 me reavivo mi interés por la serie, en Google buscando información de episodios de la serie me tope con Zombie Simpson Wiki de la cual comencé con pequeñas ediciones, inspirado en "La Rival de Lisa" decidí en noviembre de ese año crear una cuenta de wikia, en eso tenia pensado 3 posibles nombres para escoger: * El Corazón Delator * Allison Taylor * Azúcar de Homero el Granjero El primero no me inspiraba como un diorama, el segundo no era apropiado por la razón que creerían que soy un raro obvias razones y solo quedaba el ultimo, como me encanto la trama secundaria del episodio decidí escoger ese último, las razones de porque esta mas abajo de este párrafo. El nombre provino del episodio "La Rival de Lisa" en la historia en que Homero encontró 300kg de azúcar en el bosque con su hijo, bueno los que vieron ese episodio sabrán del final del monte de azúcar a $2000 el enjambre de abejas y si no lo han visto aún busque el episodio en ya saben donde. El fin de un año editando Luego de un arduo año editando diariamente el 13 de agosto de 2018 he concluido mi año editando con el parche de Linc, bueno ha sido un difícil año, pero lo ha valido con mis parroquianos ya sean de aquí o quienes he conocido en el ultimo año, pero dejare de venir a TLH? JAMAS, jamas visitante, yo no puedo tener una vida con cargos solo por estatus como algunos de la central, lo quiero todo, las perturbadoras altas, las terribles bajas, la gris mediocridad, claro puedo ofender algunos recatados con mi arrogante paso y mi olor a Almizcle, oh pero nunca seré el borreguito de los llamados ciudadanos modelo que enrollan su lengua, rechinan sus barbas y deliberan sobre que deben hacer con ese Homero el granjero... Bueno me inspire demasiado, descuiden que no moriré para los que se lo preguntaban, pero si agradezco a todos aquí a quienes he conocido aquí y en otras wikis en ser la razón de seguir con vida y para los que en mi nunca dieron su apoyo empeñando en vender azúcar pueden irse a cocer tapioca pos tendrán sus razones... (?) "PD: Cualquier relación con el discurso de Homero en el capitulo La Rival de Lisa es solo tu imaginación visitante (?)" Que es de mi actualmente en el wiki y con la serie? Respecto al wiki desde que finalizo mi cuota diaria de ediciones he dejado de colaborar activamente, al punto que mis ediciones o son para actualizar este perfil que estas leyendo ahora mismo visitante o alguna pequeña edición sin importancia en la pagina, así como mi hype por la serie bajo, así bajo mi interés por editar, por lo que ahora solo estoy acá por charlar con algunos amigos que antes eran forasteros y a cuidar el monte de azúcar de los estirados ingleses. Con respecto a la serie actualmente ya no la sigo, desde abril que mire el ultimo Loudbomb con el episodio Cosas en Común fue que deje de darle seguimiento a sus estrenos por esta región, el bodrio de episodio que solo es una excusa para simpatizar con ese shippeo forzado de Luna y Sam (digamos las cosas como son, si alguno no le gusto pues lo siento), sumado a los episodios de la cuarta temporada dedicado a los Casagrande (que a mi parecer es una forma muy descarada de usar la serie para hacerles promoción a través de estos "episodios") ayudaron a mi declive por cubrir los episodios de la serie y de manera progresiva a editar en esta wiki. Asi como ya no sigo a Los Simpson por su declive en la calidad casi a manera de analogía ya no sigo a The Loud House con el mismo interés que tuvieron en su momento y que ahora al igual que la familia amarilla poco a poco están sobreviviendo por asistencia vital y eso es triste porque la serie tenia para triunfar, por desgracia la producción no supo aprovechar para hacerla crecer. Mis Páginas favoritas hasta el momento *Esa fabricante de camas, siempre tan agradable y una inspiración para esta wiki *Pese a esa mirada tiene algo que llama mi atención *Al santo que ha salvado a Nickelodeon y que aún así es ignorado por el canal *A esta bichilla también, más tranquila que la osita *Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds... Ahhh... *La nueva chica con capucha celeste tiene algo que me llama la atención... *Lo que consideraría como una fusión entre Lori y Dana... (?) |-| La versión corta= Llegue acá 4 días después del año nuevo y desde entonces estoy aquí, luego pase año y algo editando diariamente hasta que en agosto de 2018 finalizo mi cuota de ediciones diarias y bueno desde entonces mi interés por la serie se esfumo así como mis ganas de seguir contribuyendo al wiki. Actualmente no sigo la serie, odio el shippeo forzado e innecesario de Luna y Sam que es mas fanservice que otra cosa incluido sus episodios en los que quieren forzar en empatizar con eso y ese spotlight que la serie le hizo a Cleveland... eh digo a los Casagrande a la cuarta temporada (su serie spin off caerá como un Zeppelin en llamas cuando este le caiga un rayo) |-| Mas cosas= En construcción. |-| Amigos= De manera provisional pondré algunos nombres, hace tiempo debí hacer esto con dedicación *Link *Engrane *Light *Si no sales es que todavia me falta atar cabos sueltos thumb|center|675px|En obras |-| Enemigos= Si llegaste aquí buscando tu nombre pues que bueno que me acordaste, enseguida pondré tu nombre y quedara en una hermosa lista que conforme crecerá si me sacas de onda ja... lamento decirte forastero que no encontraras nada aquí y esto fue para perder tu valioso tiempo. |-| Imágenes= Imágenes Lincoln_cena_de_los_grandes.png|Aproximación en Cinemascope de la escena de Linc en la mesa de los grandes. Linc ensayo mesa de grandes.png|Otra aproximación en Cinemascope de el ensayo de Linc en dicha mesa con su entrenador Clyde y una Lynn de cartón. Linc atascado en pared gripe.png|Captura en donde quedo atascado. Lucy Haiku Aburridas.png|Cuando esperas demasiado o el chat se encuentra muerto. Homero leni foto.png|La inspiración para continuar aquí editando. Leni luan simpson.png|Esta imagen resume mis sentimientos sobre las actuales temporadas de los Simpson... Entiendes?. Maggie pastel.png|Cuando tu pastel es arrebatado de forma inesperada por una pelota. TLH Christmas 2017.jpg|Una foto de navidad con los hermanos Loud. Leni caracola.jpg|Por si tengo dudas siempre consulto a la caracola. Yukari akiyama saludo.png|"Con un saludo los recibo" Leni foto.jpg|"La inspiración a foto completa" |-| Avatares= Avatares de Homero Sin nada.jpg|Imagen por defecto. (7 de noviembre de 2015-mayo o junio de 2016). Tierra.jpg|Primera imagen usada como avatar (mayo o junio a noviembre de 2016). Azucar homero.jpg|Segunda imagen y la que hace honor a este granjero. (noviembre de 2016-28 de enero de 2017, 11 al 17 de febrero de 2017). Flanders luto.jpg|Usada durante el duelo por la muerte del actor de doblaje Agustín Sauret (28 de febrero-11 de febrero de 2017). Mako dormida.jpg|Mi favorita de GuP. (17 de febrero-19 de mayo de 2017). Los-simpson-homero-lamiendo-un-sapo-misionero.jpg|Quinta imagen desde Micronesia (19 de mayo-29 de julio de 2017). Leni aniversario.gif|Sexta imagen usada durante el aniversario de la wiki (29 y 30 de julio de 2017) Homero Luto.png|Séptima imagen usada durante el duelo en vida de la partida del jefe de jefes Pemex "Mucha Suerte en tu Nuevo Camino". (31 de julio-11 de agosto de 2017) Homero llorando.gif|Octava imagen en reemplazo de la anterior para que no digan que se murió Beto Velez (12 y 13 de agosto de 2017) y también por los afectados por el terremoto en Chiapas y Oaxaca (8-18 de septiembre de 2017) Estupido-ned-logo-rolling-stones.png|Novena imagen ya que consumí una bebida con cannabis, ahora camino por la calle con Lucy in the Sky y los de Pink Floyd. (14 y 24 de agosto de 2017) Leni Plants VS Zombies.png|Décima imagen ya que apenas conozco de Plantas VS Zombies al menos me protego de ellos con mi lanzaguisantes. (24 de agosto-8 de septiembre de 2017) Profesor Frink y su padre muerto.png|Undécima imagen usada durante el duelo por la muerte del actor de doblaje Carlos Iñigo y por el terremoto del 19 de septiembre en el DF. (18 de septiembre-6 de octubre de 2017) Homero venus de jalea.gif|Duodécima imagen y bueno me dio por tocarles la jalea a quienes dejan pegadas en sus pantalones nop. (6 de octubre-23 de octubre de 2017) Leni sin cabeza.png|Decimotercera imagen con motivo de el día de brujas, del capitulo del mismo nombre y ademas sostengo mis ideas con mis manos ahora. (23 de octubre-2 de noviembre de 2017) Junko Takei.jpg|Decimocuarta imagen usada para salirse de la rutina, estando contenta siendo una Teniente de vuelo en Fuso. (2-17 de noviembre de 2017) Darjeeling Tea Time Special.jpg|Decimoquinta imagen usada, Es Hora del Té con Darjeeling y Orange Pekoe (cualquier relación con HDA es solo una coincidencia). (18 de noviembre de 2017-6 de diciembre de 2017) Anchovy natale.png|Decimosexta imagen, la comandante de Anzio "Anchovy" esta de colacha dando "regali questo natale". (6 de diciembre de 2017-18 de enero de 2018) Anchovy gup chibi.jpg|Decimoséptima imagen y actual, El factor kawaii es la clave para ganar un encuentro, nunca falla. (18 de enero de 2018-11 de mayo de 2018) Andou comiendo pan.jpg|Decimoctava imagen usada, ahora que soy comandante en el bando de la zona libre y como la batalla va a durar mucho, por mientras estaré comiendo pan a solas si es que no esta duro (11 de mayo de 2018-4 de agosto de 2018). Megumi Pershing.png|Decimonovena imagen usada, siendo vice-comandante de la Selección Universitaria, al mando de una loli que encanta con su ternura, informo que ella irá en ataque abordo de su Pershing y cantando la canción de Boko, mientras eso pasa tomare una bebida alcohólica especial que nadie debe beber. (4 de agosto de 2018-17 de noviembre de 2018) Megumi.png|Vigésima imagen usada, continuando con Megumi ella estará al mando mientras encuentren a la comandante Arisu hasta antes de diciembre. (17 de noviembre de 2018-7 de diciembre de 2018) Mako Christmas.png|Vigésima primera imagen usada, la colachita Mako de GuP este año repartirá regalos a los niños bien portados en reemplazo de Anchovy colacha y si todo sale bien poder dormir un poco. (7 de diciembre de 2018-15 de enero de 2019) Kashima Kancolle.png|Vigésima segunda imagen usada, iniciare el 2019 con una chica barco de entrenamiento de nombre "Kashima", en parte por mi gusto por KanColle, los recortes de presupuesto en la granja (?) y ademas sabe preparar sándwiches gracias a sus ejercicios como kanmusu... (15 de enero de 2019-13 de junio de 2019) Archivo:Kashima Kancolle Smile.png|Vigésima tercera imagen, siguiendo la estela de Kashima he aquí un fanart de ella dando una sonrisa. lo siento Mako, Anchovy y Megumi porque las kanmusus llegaron (13 de junio de 2019-23 de septiembre de 2019) Prinz kancolle.jpg|Vigésima cuarta imagen y actual, iba a poner a Pingu pero no encontré nada que me gustara en reemplazo de Kashima ya que debe entrenar tenemos a "Prinz Eugen" sentada pasando el día y de ser posible a la espera de pudding o un helado... (23 de septiembre de 2019-5 de diciembre de 2019) Christmas kantai collection prinz eugen (kancolle).png|Vigésima quinta imagen, Rompiendo con la tradición de las colachitas de GuP este año he puesto a Prinz Eugen que hará de colachita hasta que acabe el mes y el año. (5 de diciembre de 2019-presente) Prinz eugen (kantai collection) drawn by ahenn.jpg|Vigésima sexta imagen y actual, siguiendo la estela de esta chica barco he puesto algo mas apropiado para el inicio de año que al menos acá esta helado y que mejor forma que con un fanart de ella. (7 de enero de 2020-presente) |-| El final= Si pudiste llegar hasta aquí entonces eso es todo y que esperabas un premio o algo?. En fin esta pendiente.